


Those Words

by swbxkty



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, committing each other to say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swbxkty/pseuds/swbxkty
Summary: Woobin and Taeyoung have been dating for a while, but it’s not easy when Woobin wants to say the three words “I love you” but is not sure Taeyoung will say it.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 6





	Those Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my next fanfic of this ship. It’s probably a little short because this is my first time to write a light angst, but this is it. Enjoy reading!

Months and months. Practically a normal day. Since Woobin and Taeyoung started dating ever since they had something for each other.

If their relationship continues for a longer time, then they’ll have to be committed to say the words, _I love you_.

But it’s not going to be easy if they can’t say it to each other.

In one room, Woobin is sitting by a table, then Taeyoung comes by and hugs him by the back with his arms wrapped around Woobin’s neck.

Their relationship goes really well, until a problem comes between the two.

“I sometimes wonder, because something that’s going on between us has been great, but has it?” Woobin explained. “Why?” Taeyoung wondered.

“We’ve been together for while, but it does seem more than that, and that’s why we’re together.” Woobin explained.

“Of course we are.” Taeyoung replied. “If we are still going to continue, would you say those words right away?” Woobin asked. “What?” Taeyoung felt confused.

The way Woobin was looking at Taeyoung, telling him by the eyes, that he loves him.

Taeyoung releases his arms from Woobin.

Taeyoung claimed. “Look. I’m sorry if you aren’t ready for this yet.” Woobin argued as he stood up.

It wouldn’t be both of their intention to say _I love you_ to each other. They do anyway, but are too afraid to admit it because they weren’t sure about they would react after saying it.

If they did, it could get better if they were going to be always soulmates, or worse if they’re not ready for it.

Back onto the moment where they were having a little argument.

“Why would you say that? Because you know how much I want to be with you before we could have started dating? The more I started having feelings for you, the less I could see the worse, and that’s not true.” Taeyoung sobbed out.

“You know I have feelings for you. I wouldn’t change that if you ever need me.” Woobin stated. “Of course I need you.” Taeyoung mumbled. “And I do want to say it, but it wasn’t the right time yet. He continued.

Within only a few feet away from each other, the older walked close to wrap his arms around the younger.

So as well with the younger hugging the older until they pulled away. “If we continue to date, then it will be the time when I want to say it to you soon.” Woobin grinned. “Yeah, it will.” Taeyoung replied.

They both smiled at each other. The more they could look in the eyes, it felt like they were ready to say _I love you_ right away as they hugged while facing each other.

“I’m glad we had this talk.” Taeyoung said. “Me too.” Woobin replied.

After a talk of what’s going on between them, it seemed like they were ready those words to each other.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And their lips connect as they touch and turned into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for this story. I plan to write more of fanfics of this ship, but I’m not sure what to write next. So, any suggestions for another fanfic? Pls don’t give hate! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
